Unfinished
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: The Charmed Ones saved Melinda Warren and her mother when they went into the past. But what if they weren't finished? Who is going to finish the job? Ruth chose to ignore Cole and goes after Melinda Warren again...and maybe even someone else. Future fic!
1. Vortex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

_(Scene: Cave. Eva is holding the baby. She walks over to Charlotte and hands her back to her.)_

_**Eva: **__(to Prue, Piper and Phoebe) Blessed be. _

_**Prue: **__Isn't the future beautiful? _

_**Eva: **__It is, thanks to you. You found the power. _

_**Phoebe: **__You showed us where to look. _

_**Prue: **__Yeah, I guess we know when all that flying hag stuff started. You only have yourself to blame, right Pheebs?_

_**Phoebe: **__I know it and I love it. Now if I can just figure out how to take it back with me. Hey, what are "they" waiting for? Why haven't they sent us home yet?_

_**Prue: **__Maybe we haven't learned everything that we're supposed to yet._

_(Piper looks at her watch.)_

_**Piper: **__Well, it's almost midnight, so if we're gonna learn anything more we'd better hurry._

_**Charlotte: **__I promise my daughter will know of you. Of the three powerful witches who came to bring her into this world. And we'll always be grateful, won't we Melinda?_

_**Piper: **__Melinda?_

_**Charlotte: **__Yes, Melinda. Melinda Warren._

_**Phoebe: **__Oh._

_**Charlotte: **__What is it?_

_**Phoebe: **__I uh... I think we're related._

_(The vortex opens and the girls get sucked into it.)_

2027

Melinda Halliwell strutted around the Halliwell Manor happily. It was Halloween after all, her favorite holiday. She spotted her older brother on the couch, his brown hair hidden under a hat. He was dressed in a classic Indiana Jones costume.

"Hey why so gloom bro?" Melinda sighed. She smiled as she moved a piece of her long brown hair that was decorated with ribbons and curls. She looked down as the green dress she was in.

Chris merely glared at her. His arms were crossed. He never liked Halloween. The only reason he was in the costume in the first place was because his mother threatened to put it on herself. He was twenty three and he knew that she could still do that in her old age. His little sister on the other hand LOVED Halloween.

"Come on Chris! Why don't you like Halloween?" Melinda asked pleading with her eyes.

"I don't see the point in people dressing up as the things we vanquish everyday." Chris merely said as he sat up. "Wyatt hurry up! Mom is waiting for us at P3!" He yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming." Wyatt mumbled as he climbed. He looked at his siblings who just stared at him before laughing at him. "What?" He asked. He looked down at himself. He wore all black and a thin sword at his side.

"I wonder who you are senor blonde hair and blue eyes!" Melinda giggled. Wyatt was dressed as Zorro. Wyatt sneered at her before going into a fake accent.

"A…Senorita…I am the dark knight of Mexico. I can blow both of your asses off in a minute without even touching my sword." He laughed as he took off his hat and took a bow to her. Then going back to his normal voice he looked at her. "Aaa…Wood nymph. Where'd you get it?" He asked.

"Selina let me borrow it." Melinda looked at herself. Then Wyatt moved to his little brother.

"Chris come on man smile!" Wyatt teases as he patted his brother's cheek playfully.

"They only reason I'm wearing this stupid thing is because Mom made me." Chris whined. Wyatt and Chris began to walk towards the door. Melinda followed suit. She touched the small marble table as she passed. She jumped slightly as she took a sharp breath and her eyes were sealed shut.

_(Prue uses her power and the grimlocks fly into the living room.)_

_**Phoebe: **__Didn't we vanquish them already?_

_**Leo: **__I don't know, but that's not what I wanted to warn you about._

_**Prue: **__What do you mean? (A vortex opens behind them.)_

_**Leo: **__That's what I wanted to warn you about._

_**Prue: **__Oh._

_(The grimlocks come back into the foyer.)_

_**Phoebe: **__Oh, look out._

_(Piper freezes them.)_

_**Piper: **__Leo, what the hell is..._

_(Prue, Piper and Phoebe get sucked into the vortex. It closes and their wigs fall to the ground)_

"Melinda what…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Wyatt yelled. Chris looked up alarmed at the vortex in the middle of the foyer. Before they could do anything Chris was pulled sharply into the vortex. Wyatt's over protectiveness brother mode kicked in and he practically jumped in the vortex after Chris. Just as Melinda came out of her premonition she felt the pull of the vortex and she was pulled off her feet into the vortex before it finally closed.


	2. Who are You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Charlotte looked up from her baby as something came out of the vortex. She saw her friends go in but should something come out? It appeared to be a boy with brown spiky hair. He was wearing a pair of strange clothes and a whip at his side. The boy yelled as he sailed though the cave until he hit a rock table.

"O my…" Eva whispered. Then someone else came. She thought it was a demon, he was wearing all black. Protectively Eva moved over to Charlotte and the baby still sitting defenseless in the small bed. Then a petite blob of green came out of the vortex before it finally closed.

"Who are you?!" Eva demanded. Charlotte began to sob, clinging to her baby.

"Ow!" Chris mumbled as he sat up.

"Chris are you ok?!" Wyatt asked frantically taking the brown hat of his little brother's head and looking though his hair for any injuries.

"I'm fine!" Chris said as he moved away from his brother's hands.

"Please…please leave my baby alone!" Charlotte sobbed.

"I ask who you are?!" Eva said in a stronger tone.

"Well you can explain where we are?!" Chris replied as Wyatt moved to Melinda.

"Why do you dress so strange?!" Eva asked. If these were threats of the women that just helped them she was not likely to give in.

"This is so confusing!" Melinda said looking around the cave. Eva eye widened when she saw that the magical door way showed that the strangers were not enemies. She stepped forward but the group moved back, they were still on the floor after all. Wyatt chose the moment to stand up, in front of his younger brother and sister. As if switched, Eva stepped back. Wyatt eyed her for a moment, then sighing he took off his mask and removed his hat. There was a moment of silence before finally Eva spoke up.

"Are you witches as well?" She asked. "My name is Eva. Excuse our suspicion we just came though a very dangerous experience." The sibling looked at each other before finally Melinda spoke.

"Yes…these are my brothers. Wyatt, Chris, and my name is Melinda." Melinda explained. But then Charlotte piped in.

"Your name is Melinda too?!" She whispered looking at the young lady and looking at her baby. "What is you last name?"

"Halliwell." Wyatt said.

"Halliwell. You know the three witches who just left here!?" Eva asked them.

"Three…Of course…You're Eva." Chris said looking at her. "And you're Charlotte and that is Melinda Warren…" Chris explained deep in thought.

"Care to explain Chris?" Wyatt said looking at him.

"Melinda Warren Wyatt! Mom and Aunt Phoebe and Prue came back in time to help save the mother of Melinda Warren!" Chris said looking at them.

"OOO…I remember the stories they used to tell…but what are we doing back here? Mom and the others stopped the danger and I think that baby over there is proof!" Melinda huffed.

"Maybe the danger isn't over?" Wyatt murmured looking over at the mother and child in the corner. Eva looked at them wondering what they possibly meant.

**A/N: SHORT I KNOW BUT I HAD TO STOP! MY MOTHER IS GIVING ME THE SEX TALK SO I'M GOING TO CASUALLY GO OVER TO MY BFF'S HOUSE! SAVE ME!**


	3. Bibbidibobbidiboo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Chris raised his arms as he looked down at the clothing Eva had given them. Raising an eyebrow at how big the sleeves of his shirt were. Wyatt fixed his small brown vest looking down at his pants. To both Chris and Wyatt's relief Eva didn't give them _tights_ to wear which suited them just fine. Still the pants were itchy.

Melinda walked out from another room having abandoned her small green wood nymph dress and changed into a purple gown. Her sleeves came to her elbows as the dress passed her ankles without dragging on the ground. A small light brown vest wrapped around her waist. Shortly after Eva rushed into the room.

"Good you are dressed. Come it is almost sunrise. We will take you to the alter, where the child was born." She began handing them long black cloaks.

"We'll probably need Charlotte to come with us." Melinda suggested.

"You want me to leave Melinda?!" Charlotte squeaked.

"Don't worry Chris will stay with her." Wyatt replied ignoring the shocked faces of Eva and Charlotte. Chris turned to him, his eyes wide.

"Me!? Why me?!" Chris yelped.

"I must protest as well. Taking care of a child is not a job for a man." Eva added.

"Hey!" Chris argued.

"Chris, you're better with kids than either of us." Wyatt simply said.

"Why do I always get these jobs?" Chris grumbled. Melinda nodded encouragingly to Charlotte. The mother looked down at the baby before reluctantly handing her to Chris. Backing away Eva and Charlotte eyed Chris before finally leaving.

* * *

"Here it is." Charlotte informed as Wyatt, Melinda, Eva, and Charlotte approached a small alter in the middle of a field. It had taken them about four hours by walk to get here. **(a/n: in the episode they saved Charlotte at six o'clock and when they get to the alter they say it's almost eleven so im think it took a few hours)**

"Wyatt." Melinda tugged on Wyatt's arm. She pointed to a small apple, a leaf next to it. Wyatt looked up to see another pair a distance away. And another until he saw the apple and small leaves surround them in a giant circle.

"A protection circle." Melinda muttered. Eva turned to her in joy.

"That's right." Eva beamed.

"Is this were the baby was born?" Melinda asked.

"Yes. Piper delivered the baby while the other two distracted the witch hunters." Charlotte nodded her head vigorously. Wyatt bent down to the ground scanning the open field. Squinting his eyes he walked over to the small object that had caught his eye.

"A bullet?!" He asked showing it to the women.

"Yes, the protection circle kept the witch hunters out but did not stop the bullets." Charlotte sighed. Wyatt clenched his jaw, he didn't like the fact that someone was shooting at his mother, demon or mortal.

"But one witch, Phoebe scared them away." Charlotte added. The group looked over at the direction of the loud snort.

"What did Aunt Phoebe do? Fly on a broomstick?!" Melinda laughed.

"Yes." Charlotte merely replied.

"Oh." Melinda blushed slightly.

"Hey, it is _Aunt Phoebe _here." Wyatt smiled. The group looked over at the sound of horses running in their direction.

"Quickly." Eva hissed as they began to run for cover. "Wyatt you must cover your head."

"Why?!" Wyatt asked confused.

"They must not know you are a man." Charlotte added. Melinda didn't wait for anymore arguments and placed Wyatt's hood over his head herself. The three watched as a group of men rode to the alter.

"Who are they?" Melinda asked.

"They are some of Ruth's men; the woman who tried to raise the baby evil." Eva informed keeping her eyes on the men.

"That was until your relatives came to help." Charlotte smiled glancing nervously at the direction where the cave was.

"You would think that woman would take a hint." Wyatt grumbled. "So let me guess seeing as how it is no longer Halloween in this time, we have no magic, meaning we have no powers?!"

"No, even though it is no long all Hallow's Eve the magic is still present. Today is Samhain. It does not end until tonight." Eva corrected.

"Meaning we have until midnight to figure out what the hell is going on and get home." Melinda sighed.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." Wyatt mumbled. One of the men let out a sharp whistle before they rode off. As soon as it was clear Wyatt removed his hood.

"Wonder what they wanted?!" Wyatt spoke aloud.

"I don't know but let's not wait to see if they come back." Melinda murmured. Wyatt looked down at his watch. It read noon. With a long sigh Wyatt and the rest of the group began to walk back towards the cave.

* * *

"SARA!" Eva yelled as she ran to the small body of a woman. Gasping Charlotte followed. 

"She's dead." Melinda confirmed as she removed her hand to find a pulse. Wyatt looked up sharply to the cave entrance and ran inside.

"Melinda!?" Charlotte yelled into the cave, staring at the destruction inside. Beds and tables were over turned. Fabric was torn and herbs were scattered throughout the cave. Spotting a small wooden baby bassinet Charlotte ran through the mess. She dropped the bed to the ground covering her mouth with her hands. Sobs breaking out. Her baby was gone.

"Where's Chris?!" Wyatt gasped.

**a/n: feel free to smack me as much as you like across the back of the head. I'm not even gonna say sorry because that won't even cover it. It just came to me when I was in the non-paying-attention-to-crazy-teacher class. OK review me**


	4. The Powerful Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

With a groan Chris slowly began to move his head, soon regretting the movements. He immediately noticed the throbbing pain in his wrist and head. It was then that he began to panic as he realized he couldn't see. But the tightness around his head reassured him that he was NOT blind but just blindfolded. Everything came back rather quickly after the slight panic attack.

_It had been a few hours since his siblings, Eva, and Charlotte had left. He made small shhing noises as he bounced his God only know great grandmother in his arms. As the baby began to settle down he hummed a soft song his Aunty Paige used to sing to him when he and Wyatt were little. He smiled as he noticed the small baby quietly begin to fall asleep in his arms. After a little longer he placed the baby into the small wooden bassinet, covering his ancestor with the small blanket. _

_Looking up at the empty cave Chris gave out a long sigh. This was getting so complicated. He snapped his head up as he thought he heard a small noise. He quickly tried to make a decision if it was nothing or something he should check out before he felt a hard hand grab for his hair. Then he felt himself get rammed into the cave wall. A large man pinned him to a wall but Chris could see other men begin to trash the entire cave. Tearing fabrics, breaking glass, shredding herbs, and over turning furniture. The wailing of the small baby woke Chris from his shock. He quickly raised his knee, ramming it into his attacker's gut, before punching him square in the jaw. Chris jumped over the man's body running over to get the baby out. But he wasn't so lucky as he felt a pair of giant arms wrap around his middle and bring him to the ground. He began to gasp for air as the man who had pinned him to the ground placed his large hands around Chris throat and began to squeeze. He frantically tried to wiggle out of the large attacker's grasp but it was no use. _

"_No wait!" A man rushed over to the pair. He pried the hands of Chris's attacker away from his neck. Grateful Chris rolled over onto his stomach gasping for air. "Let her decide what to do with the boy."_

_With a nod of the attacker's head the two grabbed hold of Chris arms pulling him up and forcing him out of the cave. Struggling to get out of their grasps Chris dropped to his knees only for the men to pull him back up._

"_My lady." One of the men greeted. He grabbed for Chris hair and pulled his head up. Chris saw a short old woman stand before him wearing nothing but black. She covered part of her face with a small black shawl. "The boy was found in the cave with the child." _

_Chris glared at the woman as she laughed at him. Chris continued to try and escape from the men's grasp only for one to punch him hard in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees panting._

"_Bring him." The woman sighed before walking back to a small wagon. The men bowed to her before one pulled out a gun. He hit Chris with the butt of the gun. Chris dropping to the ground limply as darkness quickly clouded his vision. _

* * *

"Chris?! Chris come on buddy where are you?!" Wyatt yelled as he searched desperately throughout the cave. Eva tried to calm the sobbing mother. Not even bothering to hide the tears Wyatt began to just throw furniture throughout the cave calling out Chris name. 

"Wy! Wyatt!" Melinda jumped taking hold of her older brother's arm. "WYATT! Stop! He's not here."

Panting Wyatt stared down at his younger sister, before storming out of the cave. Melinda turned to the two women.

"Who could have done this?!" Melinda asked calmly even though her hands were shaking.

"Only one person…That old hag Ruth." Eva spat the name out.

"You promised my baby would be protected!" Charlotte shouted at Melinda. "Now my baby is gone along with the man you said would protect her!"

"Hey!" Melinda warned. "I know we promised and we will get your baby back. But if I know my brother he would have done everything in his power to protect her. Where ever they are Chris will make sure nothing happens to Melinda."

* * *

_Chris?! _Wyatt tried. No answer. _Chris are you there?!_

With a loud angry sigh Wyatt grabbed a near by rock before throwing it. He didn't pay attention to where the stupid rock landed he was to close to ripping his hair out in frustration. How could he be so stupid?! Leaving Chris _alone_ in a different time! It was nearly three o'clock already meaning they had about ten hours until midnight to find Chris and save their baby ancestor.

* * *

Chris tried to focus all his other senses remembering when his mother told him about how she was once blind because of a demon and he realized how hard it was. Not only it being a pain in the ass, all he could come up with was that he was tied to a chair, blindfolded, in a different time! 

_Wy? _He tried. No answer. _Hello?! Wy?_

"Damnit!" He growled. Now what was he going to do?! He turned his head sharply towards the sound of a door drag on the ground. He heard the door close and a pair of small footsteps.

"O good you're awake." A female voice smirked. "So sorry about your present accommodations."

"Where's Melinda?!" Chris asked keeping his voice hard and steady, his head following the footsteps.

"The child is safe…for now." The woman sighed. "Tell me who you are."

"Why should I tell you?! I know who you are already, Ruth." Chris smirked. What he wasn't expecting was the powerful slap to his cheek. Chris felt a ring catch on the side of his cheek and hissed when he felt the burn from the gash it left. Then he heard loud stomps of her feet before a door was slammed shut.

* * *

Ruth sighed as she calmed herself. The boy had tried her patience. Walking over to her table of tarot cards she took a deep breath of concentration. She glared down at her ring that a small amount of the boy's blood from when she hit him had left. Looking down at the cards she turned one over. Then another. Her eyes widened as she realized what the cards were saying. Gasping she turned over the third card. What kind of magic did this boy possess?! Ruth didn't notice as her chair over turned as she sprinted to her ritual room.

**(a/n: i never understood tarot cards so just use your imagination)**

* * *

"What the hell?!" A male voice growled. He turned around to find Ruth standing before him. "You?!"

"It worked I got the child!" Ruth announced almost obsessively.

"How dare you summon me!" The man hissed. "I told you it's over!"

"I found something else." Ruth whispered.

"What is it?!" The man asked as he caught her excitement.

"Come." Ruth eagerly replied before practically running out of the room. Heatedly the man followed the crazed woman up several flights of stairs and into a small dark room. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a long figure in a chair. Ruth stood by the figure nodding her head vigorously. The man walked closer to the room to see a young man tied to a chair blindfolded. He his brown hair stuck to his face from with sweat. He took in the boy's wounds, a long small gash on his cheek, what looked to be a beginning of a black eye, and a pair of bruises on his neck the size of large hands. With the sigh the man grabbed the boy's chin and turned his face towards him. The boy tensed as he felt the grasp of the man's hand.

"What about him?" The man spat shoving the boy's face back down.

"He was protecting the child. He is a powerful witch well after your time." Ruth replied.

"From the future?" The man asked again. Ruth nodded her head. She quickly walked over to a small chest and pulled out a small atheme. The man tensed only slightly not letting her see it. Ruth walked over to the boy and grabbed for one of his hands. The boy kept his hands clenched only for Ruth to slap him across the face and grabbed his open palms. Slicing the atheme across it she pressed the side of the blade across the gash. She handed the small blade to the man. Taking the atheme the man looked closely at the blood before sniffing it. Ruth could spot a hint of shock before the man placed his emotionless mask back on. He took one more sniff of the blood before looking down at the boy. The man ripped off the boy's blindfold. The boy blinked profusely adjusting to the lighting in the room before looking up. He looked up at Ruth before looking over to the man. The boy's face showed different emotions of shock, confusing, and a hint of anger.

"Cole?!" The boy gapped.

**a/n: BOOM! Lol…sorry my emotions are all out of whack. I don't know what to say now…what was I talking about? Ugh forget it just leave the crazy person a review. **


	5. Circling Around

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

"Leave us." Cole ordered keeping his glare matched with the young man. "Now." Ruth did as she was told. Cole followed Ruth to the door before locking it and turned back to Chris.

"Seeing as how you know my name, I assume you know _what _I am and that I am not from this time." Cole circled around the young man. "Which means _you_ are not from this time." The young man remained silent. "What is your name?"

The young man hesitated for a moment.

"Chris…Chris Perry." Chris replied.

"Aren't you forgetting something Chris?!" Cole calmly asked.

"No."

"But you are. Don't try to hide it. I know you are a Halliwell. I could smell it in your blood." Cole insisted. "Which means Piper and Leo finally tied the knot."

"Who are…"Chris began.

"I could smell the whitelighter in your blood as well, Chris." Cole merely replied still circling Chris.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"For me to succeed in getting to the Charmed Ones I need to know everything about them…which includes their whitelighter. Chris, short for Christopher and Leo's father's name."

"Wow…way to go. You caught me. Are you going to pull out a bunny from your ass next?!" Chris shrugged sarcastically. "Tell me one thing …are you still screwing my aunt in your time?!"

The next thing that happened came so quick not even Wyatt would have seen it. Cole had grabbed a firm grip of Chris's hair and had the small atheme carelessly edging around Chris's throat. Cole leaned down close to Chris's ear, so close Chris could feel his breath on the side of his face.

"I could kill you right now. At least I would be rid of one Halliwell." Cole threatened.

"Yeah you could…so do it all ready." Chris hissed. "I know you. The great Belthazor doesn't hesitate…What's stopping you now?!"

Chris sat there waiting for the worst only to feel the blood immediately run back to his fingers. Chris turned his head to see Cole cutting the ropes around Chris's wrists.

"What are you doing?!" Chris asked suspiciously.

"I know when a battle is lost. This one is over. I don't know where they're keeping the baby meaning you're going to have to sneak out and look for it. I'll create a distraction but you have to get the baby and yourself out of here on your own." Cole replied.

* * *

Chris covered his head by the hood of the dark cloak he had found. He looked down at the sleeping baby that he had bundled into a small blanket before looking down the hallway. Silently he ran out of the front and into the woods. He pulled the blanket more closely around the baby in his arms as he noticed that the sun as going down and he could already see his breath in the air.

* * *

"Jacob." Cole called. A tall man with long red hair tied in a ponytail stepped into the room. 

"Sir?" Jacob asked.

"Someone is snooping outside of the house…take care of him for me." Cole ordered. Jacob nodded in response before quickly walking out the door.

* * *

Chris jumped down as a bullet speed past his head and into a tree. He broke out into a run, baby in arms, deeper into the woods. 

"This is why I don't like Halloween." Chris grumbled to himself as he missed another bullet.

**a/n: aloh people…what up…again I wrote this in that crazy teachers class I don't pay attention too. YAY ok review now. **


	6. Panic Attacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed just my version of the half manticore Will Sinclair**

"Ok…Why did Ruth need the baby?" Melinda asked as Eva tried to contain the sobbing Charlotte.

"She was planning on raising the baby into black magic…" Eva began but Melinda's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh boy…Great…ok." She began to breathe in through her nose as she turned on her heel to run outside. "Wyatt!" She called.

Wyatt turned to her with his eyebrow raised, arm folded with his hand under his chin. Melinda tried to contain the panic as she took a step back. Her brother towering over her.

"Ok, you," She grabbed him by the arm and brought him back inside. Setting him down on a small wooden table she mumbled over to him in a stern voice. "You…You just think…happy thoughts. Like puppies and…whatever guys think are happy thoughts."

"Happy thoughts?!" His skepticism clearly shown in the statement. Melinda tried not to be paranoid as she heard the deepness of his voice.

"_HAPPY_ thoughts Wyatt!" Melinda bit down on her lip as she gave him a forced smile. Breathing in a breath she turned back to the two colonial women. "Okay…where would Ruth go after she took the baby?"

"She mentioned a cottage in the woods. East of the village."

"Of course…woman seen raising a baby in this time with no signs of showing pregnancy bound to ask some questions…Do you know where it is?" Both women shook their heads in no.

"Do you think if you were at the alter again you might get a general idea?" Wyatt spoke with a hint of impatience that caused each women to straighten slightly.

"Happy thoughts Wyatt." Melinda glared at him. Eva's mouth was set in a firm grim line as she stiffly opened her mouth, her eyes accusingly on Wyatt watching him like a hawk.

"The alter is a compass for passing witches. It's a sanctum for those who need it." She answered.

"Where is the village from it?"

"North."

"And you said that Ruth's cottage hide out was to the east of the village?" The woman nodded. Melinda began to pace again, ignoring Wyatt roll his eyes at her. "Maybe if we go to the alter and head east from there we could…"

"That's a long shot Melinda and you know it." Wyatt mumbled to her his arms crossed in front of his chest. Melinda turned towards him.

"I'm sorry but do you have any other ideas? No. Because you are supposed to be thinking happy thoughts. It is almost seven o'clock meaning we have less than five hours to not only save Melinda Warren, Chris, and you from turning evil because our ancestor has been exposed to dark magic. Then we have to get back to our own time and try to explain this to our mother who will probably end up killing us in the process for leaving Will and Henry Jr. to take care of the future. Now I said think happy thoughts so you better be thinking about a damn happy puppy!" Melinda grabbed her cloak from the ground and addressed the colonial women who had just witness her rant in front of a man. "Let's go back to the alter and we will figure out where to go from there."

Melinda threw Wyatt's cloak at him and pulled her older brother out the small entrance.

* * *

Will Sinclair closed the door of the Halliwell Manor with a thud as he threw down his back pack. 

"HELLO? Where the Hell are you guys?" The half manticore yelled out. Will was a tall twenty four year old. He was lean and a bit scrawny but he was still well built. His honey brown hair stuck up and his brown eyes held a mysterious recklessness of a young boy while being thoughtfully mature young man at the same time. He had small little hairs that could be considered for a small beard. He was half manticore and Derek son but he was also considered a Halliwell and had a small blessed triquetra medallion hidden under his shirt to prove it. Not that he went around showing it off. In fact while he never took it off he never really wore it out in the open. It stayed hidden under his shirt and he barely ever talked about it.

Will tore off his scrub shirt before running upstairs to his room. He had moved in with the Halliwells when Melinda moved out to her own apartment, much against her mother's protests. The Halliwell Manor was ghostly quiet when no one was it in, which was a very rare time. Throwing on a shirt he pulled out a pair of old worn jeans, he would take a shower after he helped set up P3. Grabbing his car keys he shoved them in his pocket before he heard a loud crash come from the living room. His head snapped up in shock but the emotion quickly left him as he bolted from his room to the stair banister.

There on the ground was a small spiky head witch gasping for air as deathly white demon held out his hand. The grimlock smirked as the witch; small for his age fell to his knees. Will shimmered from his spot to the ground below before throwing the grimlock halfway across the room, releasing the choking witch. The grimlock snarled as he stood up holding his hand out towards Will. The small light of magic around his neck sent the attack away. With a grunt the small witch threw a potion in the air towards the grimlock. Midair he shouted,

"POTION…EYES!" The potion was directed by orbs to the grimlock's eyes who shouted out a curse towards them before blowing up in a fiery hiss.

"You ok Henry?" Will asked as he held out his hand towards the witch on the ground. Henry Jr. smiled up at him as he took the hand pulling himself up off the floor. Henry Jr. was small. His brown eyes were the same as his mother's and his dark brown hair was stuck up in spikes. He was normally quiet and was always high-strung. But his nervousness gave him great reflexes at the same time. At the age of twenty two he not only ran a successful club,P3---given to him by Piper after finishing his degree in business and love for music--- but he was also a brilliant witch with the sarcastic Halliwell sense of humor.

"Yeah…that's the third one in the last hour." Henry groaned as he rubbed his throat, emotionally and physically drained. He walked away from the shocked Will towards the kitchen.

"Third one?!" Will roared as he followed Henry. He breathed in to control his voice. "Henry, why didn't you call Chris or Wyatt or _me _for that matter?!"

"I tried, nobody answered." He shrugged taking a swig of water, grimacing as his dry throat absorbed the cold liquid. Will gave him a questioning look as Henry just shrugged again. "The first demon attacked and then I tried to call for Wyatt but he didn't answer. I called for Chris, nope. So I came here. A demon attacked me mid orb and then that one."

The two walked out of the kitchen only to jump out of the way as an arrow soared through the air. Two darklighters stood in the foyer smirking at Will and Henry. Will shimmered out from the ground behind one of the darklighters. He tackled the darklighter to the ground ignoring the second darklighter that strolled over to Henry. He shot out an arrow towards the panting wide eyed witchlighter. Henry raised his hands to his face allowing the blue glow of his power to deflect the arrow back into an opposite wall. Henry orbed out of the line of fire of the crossbow. He hid behind the small wall of the dinning room. Slowly he turned to see the darklighter's fist ram into his face. Falling back Henry held up his hand to deflect any attack from the arrow. The soft blue light protecting him from the darklighter arrows. His mind dazed as he felt a small cut bleed from his forehead.

Will struggled to keep the darklighter from thrusting an arrow into his heart. He looked to see Henry's drained body on the ground deflecting the onslaught of arrows. Will kicked the darklighter off of him and threw him across the room into the other darklighter.

"Henry cover your ears!" Will yelled. Henry did so just as Will took a deep breath. He yelled out a high pitch cry causing the walls of the manor to slightly shake. The darklighters cried out as they fell to the floor in pain. They began to twitch as Will's cry became louder before finally they blew up into oblivion.

Will gulped as his cry stopped. He ran over to Henry who dramatically collapsed on the ground with a huge sigh.

"Will, do you think you could sneak me some medication to induce a coma ?!" Henry mumbled as he tried to control his breathing.

"What the hell is going on?" Will sighed as he helped Henry up. Henry's face became sober as he looked Will straight in the half manticore's eyes. Henry's skin was slightly pale as his eye began to evolve into a _black_ eye.

"I don't know but whatever it is…Chris and Wyatt better get back before something bad happens."

* * *

Chris winced as the cold air hurt his throat. He wrapped his cloak further around himself and the baby as he hid behind a tree. His fingers where numb from the cold. Chris wiped the cold sweat of panic with his forearm. The sun had gone down and the sky was now a dark purple color giving Chris little light to work with. He had no clue where he was going. 

Ruth's men slowly passed on before he ventured out from behind the tree. But a few stray men on horses crept out from behind the woods. He jumped back behind the trees and crouched low to the ground. Again he checked the sleeping baby only reassuring himself when he saw the rising of its chest. He swallowed another time as he leaned his head back against the tree trunk. Closing his eyes a moment he tried to think of a plan…nope. He's got nothing.

Chris froze when he heard a small branch break in front of him and heard the click of a gun. Opening his eyes he saw the barrel of said gun pointed at his head.

"Don't move, witch." The man in front of him warned.

**a/n: I love my muse. I was suffering a mild case of McGee Block and my muse kept snipping in my ear until HA…you got a chapter. Review me and let me know what you think.**


	7. Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

"_Don't move, witch." The man in front of him warned._

* * *

"Henry!" A panicked Staten Island accent stressed. The mortal cop aimed his gun at three darklighters crowding around him. His blonde hair was moistened by the feverish sweat, his glasses fogging as they slid down his nose. The Staten Island accent was thick in his throat as the he wasn't sure what to do. He moved his gun back and forth as the three darklighters created a half circle around him.

A mass of orbs scattered in the air before surrounding themselves around the cop.

"Scotty! Get out of here!" Henry demanded. Raising his hand the blue light emitted from his palm sending the dark arrow to his left. Pushing his charge down Henry swiped his leg under a darklighter. Scotty didn't leave though.

Henry dropped down as an arrow soared past his face ricocheting off the brick wall. Orbing up from the ground, Henry reappeared behind them. Pulling a potion from his pocket he quickly downed it.

Grimacing at the taste Henry tossed the vial, holding out a fist he bounced the energyball in his hand. Thrusting his hand the energyball sped straight into a darklighter's chest causing the young man to smile. It was handy to be related to a tall blonde witch who was a baseball superstar in high school.

* * *

"Put down the child." The man demanded. Chris took one hand and undid his cloak wrapping Melinda in it, slowly lower the young infant on the ground. "Rise!"

Quietly complying he laid the baby down in the small little crook between two tree roots, making sure his cloak secured the baby from the cold. He rubbed a finger over the sleeping child's face feeling more reassured as he felt the warmth in her cheek.

"I said stand!" The voice ordered, it was either an Irish or an English accent, Chris wasn't sure. He was to preoccupied with the gun in front of his face. He was tall, a hood covering his face. With a gesture of his gun, bow and arrows in quiver over his shoulder, the man stepped. "Over there. Move. Away from the child."

Flaring his nostrils in frustration and clenching his jaw he moved over around the man ending up with the man being in between him and Melinda. Together in they stood glaring at each other, Melinda sound asleep on the ground.

And with lightning speed the man had pulled out a knife, shoving him into a tree pressing the blade against the skin of his neck. One arm was pinning Chris's shoulders against the bark and the man's hold was straining and hard, his hood had fallen from his head revealing his face. He looked to be about nineteen or twenty years old. He had dirt hair that came nearly to his dark eyebrows and his face had scruff that wasn't long enough to be a beard just yet. Staring into Chris's eyes he demanded in a rushed voice of a whisper.

"Are you of dark magic?!" His eyes searched Chris's face as if Chris was going to have a huge neon sign on his nose.

"No."

Chris said back almost indignantly. What was with these people?! The man moved his arm to Chris's throat, Chris needed to stand on his tiptoes, the man holding the knife to close to the young witch's throat. And the man stared. It was as if his blue eyes dove deep into Chris's green ones. He stared for what Chris thought was an hour, the man not even breathing.

"I believe you." Releasing Chris, the man turned away from him to peer through the bushes.

"Hurry." The man whispered to Chris who blinked at the sudden change before him. The man looked back through the bushes before noticing that Chris had yet to move. "Quickly, get the child we have to move."

"...NO." Chris said taking Melinda back into his arms staring at the man. Was it not this man who just pointed a gun at him?! Held a knife to his throat and nearly strangled him?! Chris's day was just getting better and better. "Who the hell are you?!"

"We do not have time for this." The man insisted taking a step forward, Chris stepping back. "I did not mean to frightening you. I merely had to make sure you weren't of black magic. I am Liam, brother of Micah. You must believe me."

"Who's Micah?!" Chris shouted before Liam pushed Chris aside hand covering the witch's mouth.

"Hush!" Holding Chris's head down Liam backed away holding up a finger to his lips before pulling his hood back unto his head, enough that his face was visible.

* * *

A tall blonde man grinned as Will gasped. Dropping to his knees the younger man's eyes dazed, his face paling into an ashen color.

"Your blood is boiling…"

Holding a hand out Will caught himself as he held his other palm to his chest resting his head against the pavement. Gagging he fell to his side and curled into a ball. The man stepped forward and Will cried out as the pain increased.

"And then…"

"HEY!" A voice shouted. Turning the warlock fell to the ground with a nasty sounding crack. The voice belonged to a young man with dirt blonde and deep forest eyes. His lean figure covered by ripped jeans, a white button down, and wisely looking suit jacket.

Will's body collapsed, gasping for a breath of fresh air, rolling over on his back.

Dean Winchester ran over to Will holding out his hands over the young half demon's chest, the soft angelic glow warming his skin.

"You alright?" Dean's rough voice asked, a large amount of perspiration on his forehead.

"What…took you so long?!" Will wheezed back. His eyes widening he shoved Dean to the ground and raised the atheme in a fist, the sound of steel and skin meeting as he stabbed the blonde warlock.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed as he stood back up looking at his town jacket, the warlock gone…for now. Turning to the younger man Dean wiped the dirt on his jeans. "What the hell is going on? All my charges are being attacked." Dean demanded as he held out a hand, one which Will accepted.

"…I don't know." The half demon finally admitted.

"Well, where's Wyatt? Chris? Anybody?!" Dean's tone of exasperation clued Will to the fact that the whitelighter must have been chasing his charges all day.

"_I don't know!_" Will repeated loudly wiping a hand through his hair. "All day I've been chasing around demons with Henry... _with_ Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda nowhere to be found and keeping this all from Piper!"

"Whoa…wait Piper doesn't know that those three are missing?" Dean questioned.

"Well I haven't gotten around to telling her!"

"Great." Will bit his bottom lip before grabbing Dean by the shoulders and throwing him down, a fireball nearly missing both of them.

"Come on!" Will grabbed Dean's arm turning to leave the alleyway.

"You're buying me a new jacket."

"I'll buy you the beer to match."

--

Liam pulled out his bow, an arrow quickly moving from its quiver into his palm. With a silent look back he made sure the young man and baby were covered, hidden from all site. His head twisted to the side as he listened.

"Halt!" a man's voice shouted, Liam raising his bow, the string held to his lips. "Liam?"

"Thomas." Liam nodded keeping his eyes from drifting to the bush.

"You shouldn't be out here." Thomas cautiously warned lowering his weapon, glancing around the small clearing they were hidden in from others.

"I needed to be alone." Liam replied. Thomas nodded in understanding.

"It be hard thing to lose a brother, Liam. I wish ye don't suffer the same destructive path."

"It will take all the power in me but I will not follow the path my brother foully followed." Liam's eyes didn't travel to the bush. Thomas was discreetly sharp. If Liam so much as breathed funny Thomas would be on him so fast...

"But you still shouldn't be out here." Thomas spoke his beard tangled by chilling breeze.

"And why is that?"

"Witches are out." Thomas grimaced at just the thought and looked around once more. But his gossiping grin reappeared. "Thou would never guess who'd one be."

Liam stood still giving him a perplexed look all the while his hands still had his bow at the ready, the tip of the arrow merely pointed to the ground.

"A boy." Thomas added not noticing Liam's stance with his bow. After all he'd lost a brother and was out in the woods alone with witches running a muck. "Never thought I'd see the day. A lad witch."

"That is peculiar." Liam agreed. Silence fell before the two of them. "...Perhaps I could bid you aid in your hunt."

"Do you think that is wise?" Thomas raised an eyebrow. "You'd only been taught the basics from Micah, and let's not say the least he was distrustful."

"I think this will show the men where I stand. I know the forest more than most of them." Liam logically added taking a step backwards.

"Perhaps..." Thomas began but a gasp came before there was a whimpered cough, the baby's cry reaching their ears. Thomas's eyes met Liam's. The older witch hunters chest raised as he began to bellow out to his other men turning his back to Liam, pushing the bush away revealing the boy witch and baby. But he was cut off with a gurgled noise emitting from his throat. Liam pulled his empty bow in one hand, running over to the bush to the young man with the crying baby in his arms. Grabbing his bicep Liam helped the man up, the two of them running deeper into the forest.

"Run. Quickly!"


End file.
